Before Dawn
by Organic Donut with SPRINKLES
Summary: Alright guys, you know me, a bubble of inspiration. So this time, I'm going for Drowning in the Sun epic  which if you ARE a die-hard InuKik fan, you probably have read a jillion times InuKik preseries, precanon, fluffy but sticking to the stuff.
1. Enemies

Alright guys, you know me, a bubble of inspiration. So this time, I'm going for Drowning in the Sun epic (which if you ARE a die-hard InuKik fan, you probably have read a jillion times). So lots of big words, trying to go for a writing sytle a 'lil different from mine, and completely different from the typical stuff out there. Of course, since I'm reading DITS while I'm writing this, there's going to be some similiarities. I'll spare you the excuses, but to keep everyone up to date, a short list: writing music, compitions, poems, Vihart on Youtube, Japasese history, dreaded finals, religious disputes (as of right now, I'm in the middle of all Eastern ideals) writing letter to random people, trying to be better, yaddda yadda. Alright…lets set the mood:

_-No my friend, darkness is not everywhere, for here and there I find faces illuminated from within; paper lanterns among the dark trees__._

_**Enemies**_

_There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy._

The hanyou had breathed his life in the obscure shadows; he had lost hopefulness of sovereignty long ago. The exclusion he had faces from the only two worlds he knew of were unbearable. And for almost no reason at all. Nothing he could help. No reason at all.

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Why..Do they look at me so strangely?"_

_ Her beautiful mother's smile broke; she did not answer. She simply held her child close to her. _

Pleading for an inspiration of light to protect him, and that beacon never came.

Until now. The Shikon no Tama. It gave excessive supremacy to those who had it in their hands. It would have the power to thrust him from this never-ending life of pain and exclusion, into the powerful throne of a full-fledged demon. Ironically, the beacon of light Inuyasha thought he found was not the true. The light that would save him was the priestess to which the jewel was bound.

The first time he had laid eyes on the miko, Kikyou, was unfortunately on the night of the newfangled moon. He watched her from the tree he was perched, satisfying on the sight of her. At this time, however, he knew not the power she possessed. If only he had known, as he cursed later, then he could have without difficulty taken it from her. Or so he thought.

As she gazed frontward, he noticed a few things. First, she was a priestess. And she was strong. She stood panting, a dangerous glint in her eyes, looking out warily. And second, out of all of the human girls he had seen, she was by far the most exhilarating. The miko was exquisite, there was no doubt in his mind, and his throat had run dry at the first few seconds.

"I can sense your there. There's no point hiding from me."

Shit.

"Keh."

"The Shikon no Tama will not be taken from me. Is that not what you are after?"

"Never heard of it."

A soft sigh, with a mote of relief was heard. Her cool voice radiated throughout his body, the calm tones fascinating him. How could a human voice be so appealing?

And then…her face turned to him, giving him a full frontal view.

"Then leave. Come close to me and I will kill you."

Her hair was held up loosely, strands curtaining her face, a rich, clear milky complexion. Her brown orbs, though they held ferocious vigor had a slight softness to them, a deep loneliness that was waiting to be touched and it breached itself in the hanyou's heart. A lonely heart so much like his own. Her physique was amazing, even after such a fierce fight; her spirit had not given way. But that was not to be said about her stamina…

The whole forest seemed to watch her fall to her knees, she fell in two distinct motions, as he observed. First, she fell gracefully to her knees. Never had he seen someone die so…beautifully. He had slain countless demons and humans (which he suddenly regretted), and they had always left this world in the most hideous ways possible. But she…

Inuyasha pondered whether to go down and catch her, but in the time of thought, her eyelids had drooped, and in a second motion she plummeted down into a puddle, and the splash brought him out of his musing of holding her. He jumped down from his tree and ran to her. Carefully and cautiously, he lifted her in his red-clad arms. She was so very warm. He wanted to never let her go.

_She's some priestess…_

Kneeling down he turned her over, letting his eyes drink her in again. The dirt on her face was gently washing away, the true color of her face becoming visible, and he kept in a gasp.

She was truly a beauty to behold.

* * *

><p><em>"There are confessable agonies, sufferings of which one can positively be proud. Of bereavement, of parting, of the sense of sin and the fear of death the poets have eloquently spoken. They command the world's sympathy. But there are also discreditable anguishes, no less excruciating than the others, but of which the sufferer dare not, cannot speak. The anguish of thwarted desire, for example."<em>

_There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you._

* * *

><p>"So you're the one who was hiding in the shadows the other night."<p>

He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, cover her in warm flattery. He was trying to confuse himself. But, he already knew, hints of awareness coming in from the back of his mind. Inuyasha would still try and tell himself that he only wanted the power. But such was now not true. He wanted to say it was the jewel that drew him to her. The jewel. The power.

"Tell me, why didn't you attack me?" she notched an arrow. He winced. Had heard stories of her power; that her strength rivaled that of his brother. Inuyasha would like to see a battle between her and his brother. He wondered who would win.

"'Cause I don't play dirty."

An amused look fleeted across her face. He wanted to make her smile. Cursing himself, he banished the thought from his mind. Unsuccessfully.

"I see."

He growled, "Give me the jewel!"

Her smile faded. His spirit broke. Arrow. Tree. Miko. Hanyou. Pinned. Same story. Nothing new.

It continued on for a few days. He had even shown some more integrity by allowing her to shoo Kaede to safety while present.

_What would it take? For things to be quiet?_

_Quiet like the snow._

* * *

><p>"Stop coming after the jewel, hanyou."<p>

"Don't call me that, you bitch!" he tried to wiggle, the arrows gave no way.

Kikyou frowned, "Then tell me your name, and I shall never call you hanyou again."

He seemed to consider this for minute then switching gears.

"Why do you never finish me off?" he screamed in rage.

Kikyou flinched. She really didn't know. Was it the pain in his eyes? He was an outsider. He belonged nowhere. The jewel was the only thing… She turned.

"I have no wish to waste my arrows. I say it once more hanyou. Stop coming after me."

Inuyasha couldn't do that, as he found out later. He was already, undeniably and irreversibly – addicted.

"Inuyasha!" he blurted. Kikyou stopped, quarter turning, to glance at him slightly, "My name is Inuyasha."

She turned.

"I'll remember that…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha. She liked that.

_Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give — which is everything._

* * *

><p>"Kikyou. Give me the sacred jewel!"<p>

A series of short snaps and twangs, and he was up against the tree again. Inuyasha glared at his, a primitive growl sounding from his throat. She really wished he wouldn't aim such guttural noises at her.

"Bitch!"

She frowned, "There's no need for that. It's _you _who keeps coming after the jewel. _I_ should be the one shouting curses." she pointed out.

Inuyasha had never heard her curse. It just seemed … _beyond _ her. She was so unalloyed and untainted. As close to purity as you could get in a human being.

"Stop shooting me with your damn arrows!" he really hated her frown, but this was his façade, just as she hid behind hers.

"Stop coming here." she retorted coolly.

"It ain't me! It's hard _not _to find you! That stinky demon scent on you is the easiest scent to find!" well…the statement was partially true…in face, more than anything, the hanyou found her scent to be alluring.

Kikyou looked at him strangely, and frowned.

_The scent on me, huh?_

_Wherever you go, go with all your heart._

* * *

><p>Kaede had always known her sister to be cool and collected. Everything she wanted to be. She could still remember the day when the demon slayers arrived. The rain poured down from the black gourd of the sky, there footsteps had a playful splash to them. And the light from the jewel drew her to it.<p>

The Shikon no Tama. Kikyo had told her the story. A tragic tale, of the priestess Midoriko. She had spent her life, battling demons, they kept coming. It must have been terrible. To never stop fighting. The more she thought of it, the more Kikyou seemed to be like Midoriko. Incredibly strong, unparalled beauty (yet with never to chance to be loved), kind, calm, perfect but always fighting. Kaede did not want that for her older sister. She wanted her to have a life of happiness and not of blood.

Kaede watched her dream slowly come into reality, though in the beginning she really didn't know why and when.

"Sister Kikyou?"

"I'm going for a bath, Kaede. Stay here, I shall take you for one tomorrow."

"A bath?" Kaede found that a bit odd.

"Well, I am a priestess, it's important that I stay clean." she spoke, "And some demons have a very strong sense of smell."

"Oh."

Some demons…it must be, that silver haired young man that approached her. She thought he was okay. Yet, still she wondered why he was not killed…

* * *

><p>Another day found her and the hanyou in the forest. He was resting up upon a tree, the leaves playing their rhythms all around him. She had to admit, he was a peaceful site, though the green and red did not make much of a lovely contrast. Her quiver was around her waist, and she made no motion to remove it to shoot. An odd peace. Strange.<p>

"Inuyasha."

"What? I ain't doing anything!"

The miko donned a surprised yet amused expression. He scratched his nose, opening an eye to glance down at her in an irritable fashion.

"Not going to try and take the jewel today?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and jumped down, "Is that a challenge?"

Kikyo frowned and didn't back down at all, "Not at all. It just seems…unlike you."

"Keh." he folded his arms up and closed his eyes in a sense of pride, jumping back into his tree then making no motion to move.

She found herself enjoying his presence, and simply gazed up at the sky. _He's changing,_ she mused. Changing for the better.

* * *

><p>Kikyou noticed his heated gaze and though it made her uncomfortable at times, it made her feel…wanted. Not some angel sent to destroy, but a young woman to desire. Everywhere she went, he went. She didn't mind, though it unnerved her slightly when she went to bathe. It was a bit reassuring, she felt a bit pretty, like the other women her age. Kikyou had learned to ignore his aura as a threat, and rather perceive it as something that was always there, like how the sun always accompanied the stars (though they rarely got the chance to meet each other). It was relaxing, as she got used to it, to let her guard down. For as he had proved before, he would let nothing happen to her or Kaede.<p>

"_Sister Kikyo!" Kaede huffed, running towards her._

"_Inuyasha, he-" Kikyo tensed, should she have kill-"he saved me!"_

"_What?" she blinked. _

_Kaede nodded, "Mistress Centipede, she came up from the well, she was going to capture me, but Inuyasha saved me. He said he was only looking out for the jewel but I think that's a lie."_

_Kaede watched her older sister's eyes light up. _

"_Is that so? That's something he would say." _

_There is dignity in suffering; nobility in pain; but failure is a salted wound, that burns and burns again!_

* * *

><p>The sakura blossoms left its tree to float down. Kikyou couldn't help but smile.<p>

The sunset was coming down on the waking world. Blooming like a flower, were rivets of light, orange hues, red, yellow…and amber. Amberish gold. They complimented his skin nicely, she concluded.

Never in my 18 years of living (if one could call the blind duty so much) had I seen such golden eyes. Even as the sun embraced the world the hues could not compare to the depths I saw.

Inuyasha gave me a light the Shikon no Tama could never bless me with. I am strapped down by the chains of duty, the cold cruel metal pressing against my skin. He is the warm liquid fire that douses the pain. Its strange that I think such thoughts. The few weords we had exchanged were as enemies and not as friends.

His eyes grew softer, at I at the small differences I notice scowl. Should a priestess notice the minute ocular differences in an enemy? At this point I concluded it was not normal at all, but normall…I have long since crossed that line.

Inuyasha had a certain pride about him, when he walked, it seemed to shake the earth. He had a charisma about him. It seemed to draw me towards him. When we were in the hit, Kaede told me her thoughts. Compared to the other man in the cave, she told me Inuyasha was very cute.

"I think he's a nice guy, sister. He's just…"

"Volatile?" I offered.

"Volatile. A little volatile. He's a nice addition."

Later I would wonder, a nice addition to my life? That was certainlty true. A nice addition indeed.

It had been a week since his last 'attack' on her to retrieve the jewel, and the peaceful hanyou lay sleeping, no longer disturbed by her aura and scent.

She had been granted the sight of him in the morning for a few days now. He was a handsome man, though she would never admit. She found him quite appealing.

His hair was rough and wild, but she enjoyed it swaying in the wind, and the two locks in the front were rather cute. But if they were cute, then his ears…she wondered if maybe one day he would let her touch the appendage. She could imagine the silky velvet under her cool fingers. Kikyou shared these thoughts with no one, lest her 'tainted nature' be exposed to the villagers who idealized her. But not the hanyou. Inuyasha was refreshing. A warm, amber breath on winter's day of duty.

_What passion restrained, like a love_ _kept secret and silent._

* * *

><p>I found it harder every day to not look out for her, not dream of her voice, and her scent. No, she wasn't a drug. She was Kikyou, and she was beautiful.<p>

Kikyou was kinder than I thought, but I suppose from my point of view as the demon, she might have appeared a bit crude. She really was kind, she was wise for her age, and she loved to tell the children things. On occasion, she would just be walking through the forest floor, and she would just stop. And it was simple things like this that really entranced me. Kikyo would just stop and listen. She would listen to the heartbeat of the world, and the rhythm of life, and while she watched, I learned from her. Life was simple. Simplicity was pure and good. And that's what she was.

Her eyes were this deep sea of brown. I could have sworn I saw bright stars crashing in there depths, but I really hadn't gotten the chance to stare at her very often. I think she noticed me watching her. I really don't think she minded though. She wouldn't say anything. Another thing I liked about her. Kikyou let me be.

On warm days, where the road was sunburned and the grass threatened racing deer to shrivel up and turn unedible, she would tie her hair up. Two locks in the front always loosened themselves in the front of her, and a simple loop in the back. Pulling he hair up, it seemed like she was gathering the material that feminine splendor was comprised of. And when it was cold, and the air wanted to freeze and the sky, but they held it in, when it was cold she would let it down. River of silks dreamed down her back, she looked so much more mature. I thought her hair was one the parts I liked about her the best.

I really shouldn't harbor such thoughts for her. But to whisk them away would be torture. The jewel seemed insignicant, though the lingering thoughts of power launched itself in my mind, afflicting me, asking me, questions after questions. I had to accept a few things. I could not get the jewel from her. She was too powerful. I was intoxicated by her presence, and I could tell. I was falling. Falling very hard.

I really couldn't help it all. The rare instances that pulled me down harder, was when she smiled. She didn't smile with her eyes, like I liked her too. It was alluring nonetheless. Her smile woke the world, it was sad, and it tugged at my heartstrings.

Kikyou's smile touched the four corners of the earth, the world which was too tainted for her purity to remain.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>

Alright guys, I am currently looking for a beta reader…so if anyone wants to give it a shot, drop a review. And even if you don't wanna, drop a review anyhow. The next chapter shall be Friendship, may or may not be romantic fluff, not sure yet. I'm gonna try to keep at 3,000 words. I was planning on doing 4 chapters, but I don't wanna stick to DITS _too _much, so we'll see I guess. As for how its going to end…my muse ell decide. Somehow. It looks like things are going to end normally though. Thanks for reading, R and R! Reviews very much appreciated.


	2. A Beautiful Death

Preseries 2

_Just another guy__  
><em>_Blinded by your smile__  
><em>_Just a lonely heart__  
><em>_Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart_

Kikyo sat on the meadow overlooking the village. Her quiver and bow were lightly entangled in her fingers. A rustle from behind her told her the hanyou was there. She smiled. It was a light hearted day. The demon count had, to her pleasure, decreased quite significantly. She frowned, it was either part of a plan, or simple just. Kikyou hoped it was the later.

A bug crawled upon the earth's floor; she watched it, although wondering if the hanyou would come out from the bushes. A soft breeze of wind made its way across the field. It danced to the rhythm of the world. It was her favorite ballad.

What the hell was she staring at? Oh, his dog ears perked up, the bug. Inuyasha humped at her obvious pleasure in watching something so simple. Or maybe it was just passing the time. Come to think of it, she had not been the type to walk into the market place to purchase something. Someone always needed help; some demon always needed to be killed. But he would not pity her. Not in a million years. She was a priestess and he, a worthless half-breed.

Her hair was tied up, rivers of black water flowing on occasion (to his delight) in the waves of the wind. The wind brought her scent closer to him. Never, had he smelled a human so …. Addicting like her. It was a pure scent, with hints of everyday scents and overlaying it all was the plain essence of her. He couldn't describe it, really, sweet as honey? Husky like smoke with a feminine flam-

"Inuyasha, I know you're there, would you like to join me?"

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
>It's your ability to make me earn this.<br>I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
><em>

A light, bouncing motion brought the hanyou to her side. He was cautious, and made no attempt to hide his discomfort. Inuyasha crouched with his hand in between his legs, glaring at her through the dilated eyes of his peripheral vision. Kikyou did not fidget. By now, she was used to him. A slight turn to him and her scent wafted over. He inhaled deeply. Kikyou ignored it. She wondered if he really thought her scent appalling.

"This is the first time we've spoken up close, isn't it?"

Her voice brought him to a haven of peace, he couldn't explain. It was calm and melodious, like water's bubbling on a warm spring day.

He mustered up a lot of courage to glare at her, deciding it best to say nothing. Inuyasha really had no will to bear her ill will.

Kikyo smiled a sad sweet acknowledgment. He couldn't help but stare. It was a beautiful death.

"Inuyasha…do you ever feel…" she looked at him, "lonely?"

"The hell kind of question is that?" his husky voice was a like a fire that warmed her to her toes.

"I suppose…it's a not a very well worded one." she wanted dearly to share with him, the strange feeling that she wanted to connect with him, an outside just like her.

"How do I look to you? Do I seem human?" her elegant tone of voice, with a hint of sadness welled up in him. Inuyasha glanced at her apprehensively.

"What _else _would you be?"

She looked out to the village, a thoughtful yet sad gaze as the wind played with her ebony locks.

"I may look human, but never may I act a woman. I must show weakness to no one, for if any demon possess the Jewel, havoc would befall. "

Inuyasha blinked. He had never thought of it that way. Only from his perspective had he viewed the matter.

"Keh, it's not like you at all to complain." his amber irises bore into her brown flames.

She had opened up to him, and it left feeling her so pure and free. Kikyou couldn't explain it. He didn't say anything remotely comforting. But just to have him know…she knew he felt similar, though there situations were completely different. Kikyou stood up, and looked away. A small rustle behind her told her the hanyou was tensing up. Was it at her leaving?

"I guess it's not like me to complain at all. "She decided to respond with something simple.

Kikyo's mouth curved up into a lonely smile, seemingly of an angel imprisoned down on earth, yearning for her just position in heaven. It was a sad and tranquil expression, one of a rejected human, instead of given a life of love, a human give the role of the eternal protector. At that moment, he felt as if his world was crashing down around him, she really was a priestess, and not a human. The smile proved to him more than the words. He understood her. He understood the ripples of sadness beneath her façade, the dreams that lay unspoken at the river of her lonely soul. Inuyasha felt like, for the first time, he knew someone.

And for the first time, not as enemies, they two laid eyes on each other, a true gaze of understanding and not a glare of torture. Inuyasha's golden eyes were very soft compared to the amber daggers he held before, as if the sun had risen. And Kikyou deep brown pools had him sinking fast. They stared at each other for a minute, unwilling to break the peace that had come between them. Eventually, common sense deemed it improper.

"Inuyasha, Kaede must be waiting for me at home. I shall see you later." Kikyou graced him with a small smile again.

Inuyasha watched her sad smile for a fleeting moment before she turned away.

Oh yes, her smile indeed was a beautiful death.

_We are  
>People who need to love, because<br>Love is the soul's life,  
>Love is simply creation's greatest joy.<em>

Inuyasha sat on the ground, he was about a half an hour's walking distance from the village. His foot was twitching, and his hands were tapping the ground as if tapping the ground would make everything okay.

"What seems to be bothering you, Master Inuyasha?"

A flea landed on his nose, giving him a strange expression. Inuyasha said nothing.

"The enlightened expression doesn't really suit you, young lord."

Inuyasha brushed him off, "Keh."

"Fine, if you don't want to say anything. Your father-"

Inuyasha gave him a firm glare which told him to shut up. He got up, brushed of his legs and made his way back to the village.

The memory of the miko's scent filled him hard.

He sprinted.

_Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky._

_Rabindranath Tagore_

_Keep me away from the wisdom which does not cry, the philosophy which does not laugh..._

She arrived at the meadow again, and sat daintily on the grass. The lush, green grass had just been washed this morning with a light drizzle, but the sun had dried it to warmth. Onigumo's words echoed in his mind, but she wouldn't let that bother her. A rustle behind her told her that the hanyou was behind her. It had been yesterday that they first spoke up close, she smiled. Inuyasha leaped out and sat a few feet from her like the day before. He did not look at her, nor take his tense posture as before. She twiddled her long hair around her fingers, and Inuyasha took a cautious position like before. He noticed her bow was lacking (though from past knowledge and long years, he knew priestesses were much more than the bow and arrow…) and she seemed oddly comfortable. He loosened his tense posture as well, and glanced over at her to be received by an entrancing mirthful play in her eyes.

Kikyou gave him a welcoming smile, and Inuyasha acknowledged it with a soft glance in her direction. He would stay.

_And you set me free…_

His golden eyes watched her from a distance. Inuyasha had been staring her down for over a few hours now. He couldn't help himself. She was intoxicating. And even that wasn't the right word.

Her beautiful death of a smile graced him, ever so slightly, bathing him in a cold fire that showed warmth that could not reach his soul. He mused, if she ever smiled of true pleasure, his being would surely explode with joy (though he couldn't place why).

Kikyou seemed happiest when playing carelessly with the children. She would sit idly against a tree, and the young girls would come too her with flowers and herbs and ask for her indication to what they might be.

"Kikyou, Kikyou, what's this one?"

A brown eyed girl with youthful eyes, and black hair bounced up to the miko and thrust a strange looking green and purple object into her face. It startled the hanyou. The children had such energy.

"Me first, tell me what _this _one is!"

Another girl skipped up to the priestess, and stood next to her, holding a completely different looking shrub in her small hands.

"Well," her voice was cool like water, "That is a plant used for healing bruises, and that one is just a flower."

Kikyou sensed the hanyou's presence at once, but said nothing, inwardly smiling. Lately, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. Even whilst she bathed…A small blush crept up through her neck.

"Lady Kikyou? What's wrong?" the younger girl pulled her robe sleeve lightly. Kikyou smiled warmly down at her to dismiss it. The hanyou in the trees rustled around, most likely stiffening at the sound of anything being wrong with her.

"What's that?"

Kikyou gave another knowing half smile. She was feeling bold. Just a bit.

"Inuyasha, would you like to come down from there and play?"

"Keh," he scratched his nose, "I'd rather just sit up here."

The younger girl stuck her tongue out at the hanyou from her position, "I'm Asami. Who are you, Inuyasha?"

The innocence children held could be mistaken as stupidity, but it really wasn't a stupid question. When first meeting a stranger for the first time, one appears to just want to know the name, but really, it is what is under the surface that rings true. But, of course, in the eyes of adults, they seem to have forgotten that concept.

Inuyasha looked down at the young girl from her spot on the trees with his piercing golden eyes. He jumped down on the side of the tree opposite from where she was standing and walked around. He raised an eyebrow at her obvious lack of fear. Inuyasha locked eyes with the miko for a moment, and the familiar feeling of trust and understanding washed over them, yet not as strong as before.

"I'm just Inuyasha."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much." he looked her not unkindly.

"Why don't you want to play?"

Inuyasha didn't know, he wanted nothing more than to down there with Kikyou…but he denied his heart once more at the chance.

"Keh, 'cause I don't want too!" Kikyou looked at him sternly for the crude remark, but Asami did not look hurt at all. Inuyasha met Kikyou's eyes with a glare. Asami noticed the chemistry, and backed off. To glare at the priestess Kikyou, was not something to be taken lightly.

Sticking her tongue out, she replied, "Fine. You can go back up now." gesturing to the trees. Inuyasha bounded up, without a care in the world.

o0o0o

**It was the warm noon**, and the children had gone back to their homes for lunch. The priestess had finished gathering plants and such, and went home to rest for an hour. It was likely that she would have to go out to kill demons later.

Sitting at home, with Kaede out of the hut was silent. She would have much preferred the comfortable silence the hanyou and her shared than this…eerie emptiness. Kikyou had no tasks to complete, surprisingly.

Narrowing his eyes at thepriestess beneath him, he forced himself to turn his head sharply and close his eyes. The day before yesterday, he had run a great distance to just see her. How pathetic. He wondered when his mind had taken such a turn.

Kikyo had no doubt noticed him. She would let him be right?

Of course she would. It wasn't worth asking. She was not one to pick a fight.

He nearly fell of the tree when her cool voice radiated through the forest in greeting with a 'good evening, Inuyasha'.

"**Whatcha** greeting me for?"

"There's no need to be so brash." Kikyou said evenly, "I was simply saying hello."

"Keh."

Kikyou gave him an amused sort of gaze and continued walking. She could feel his eyes staring at her back and she reasoned he had nothing else to do. The gaze was warmer though, than that of the night it was raining and she had lost consciousness. Kikyou had figured it was him, after considering his voice. Now, she could spot his red haori anywhere and distinguish his voice from any number of others.

**The** day after Inuyasha denied request for her to come down and play, was met with the two companions sitting carefully upon the meadow which they had been quite attached too. The hanyou no longer needed take his four pointed position of caution and sat idly looking up at the clouds. His hands were behind his head, and one leg was propped up lazily, swaying. To his pain filled eyes, it was a perfect day. The miko's delicate scent filtered towards the air towards in, it calmed him deep to his core. The weather was soft and warm, fluffy clouds taking their time across the sky.

This had become there little ritual. A few hours after sunset, they would just find each other in the meadow. He blessed the weather for being in favor. Their conversations grew longer in length, as did the day, and they could both feel that summer would be upon them in the coming days. It ranged from topic to topic, to the miko just talking, to Inuyasha telling her things (upon question, of course). There was always be something to talk about, stories of youth, amusing things the children had done (Inuyasha pleasured in those especially, for her eyes would light up vigorously and a smile would grace her lips.), her progress with Kaede or just small personal things she would share.

**I wondered **how I had become so blessed with her words and her presence. She was a celestial being to me, someone so pure and strikingly beautiful. There would be long stretches of time where I just couldn't move my gaze from her face. Her eyes were of a chocolate flame, with vigor and a sorrow that shook me. Kikyou's skin was by far the creamiest, of all of the young maidens in the village. Her face was pale, and her movements ever so graceful and fluid. Every little turn or motion had me staring at her with a dry throat. She would fumble slightly, and I knew she was watching. It made me uneasy, but she gave no word that I should leave. I remember an incredibly windy day. I wished greatly for her to stay, but I cared for her (though it pains me to admit) and yelled at her to go return home. I was met with a crestfallen glare.

"You don't think I can handle a bit of wind?" her voice was soft and musical, there was no edge where it should have been if she meant it to be harsh.

I fumed angrily, "Just go home, you human wen-" a sad look was plastered on her face, and I could not continue.

Surprising me, she simply smiled, her lips curving slightly in an elegant gesture. She gave me a knowing glance or understanding.

"I'll stay for a while longer." trying to please both of our wishes.

Stay she did, though I wished she hadn't. Her hair played a symphony in the fierce gusts of wind, the black twisting and turning at the most alluring of angles. Kikyou's eyes were fierce, proud yet with a small hint of fragileness. The wind came in an uncyclic manner, gently winds had the raven locks lifting from her frame and falling back down. Fierce gusts blew it dramatically, and she would turn and smile at me and say she was fine when I gave her a disapproving look so I would not think her weak in the face of nature. Never, had I thought her weak. Strong, proud, fearless, alluring, entrancing, intoxicating…I flushed at my word choice and continued to gaze at her. Her face was slightly red from the cold and my staring.

Eventually she left, but I remained there. I moved to wear she was sitting and lay my head down, drinking in her scent, and I dozed off. It was the most peaceful sleep I had ever had.

**Why did he **watch me so? When I bathed he was present, and though I bathed with a robe on top of me, his heated stare seemed to see through the fabric. No, that was not true. He was not interested in my body, he seemed to look straight to my being. My very soul. All of the loneliness.

I would try and be delicate and not fumble, though it was not an easy task. I still wondered if he thought my scent to be unbearable. I supposed I would never know. Where I bathed, there was a small waterfall, and underneath it, a ground. It was solid rock, smooth from the water, but there was a portion of it not directly under the water. I would sit there for long lengths of time, meditating as priestesses would.

Meditation should have been a simple process, and it was until _he _and his amber eyes drunk in everything little thing I did. I loved the attention. I had to admit. None of the men from the village would look at me without immense respect. I felt like gagging sometime, when young men of my age would look at me as some sort of angel and not a woman.

Inuyasha did not look at me like an angel, or even as a woman, like Onigumo who eyes seemed wander all over me, he looked at me for me. Who I was.

I loved to meditate. It was one of the things that gave me solace in this world, and under its calming spell I forgot about the Shikon no Tama and the pain that came with it. Momentarily, of course. It nagged at the back of my mind, manifesting in a dark void. I wished it to disappear. But alas, duty was the chain that bound me.

His gaze was rough, but not a glare. It was soft and rough, as controversial as the words were, I could not describe it any other way. Soft and rough like summer heat, sun rays that would warm you to your toes yet burn lest you take in too much. I thought him to be overprotective, but I did not think of it in a negative way. If demons were near, even if I had my bow drawn, an arrow notched, he would always jump in front of me (and I couldn't help the feeling of safety that prevailed) and destroy it. It wasn't that he had faith in me. After all, I had had pierced his robe with so many arrows…he had complete faith in me as a warrior. And he knew I could protect myself, yet he still went out of his way to help me. It warmed my heart.

**It was the short series** of events, occurring over the course of three weeks that brought the hanyou and miko to a level of rare friendship. Every morning they would meet at the meadow, and their meeting gradually increased in length and they connected slowly. And then they spent there afternoons together as well, killing demons, or with Inuyasha watching her carefully. Even Kaede had recognized what they had, and she was thrilled that her sister found a friend.

Inuyasha couldn't help but muse that her smile become happier as the days went on.

Kikyou noticed that he began to curse less, and rid the pain from his eyes.

Birds laid there song upon the buzzing world; a light wind ruffled the pair. They sat together again, and he glared at her. She returned it with his favorite gesture. Kikyou smiled slightly, lighting his world.

The beautiful death of sadness and sorrow was transforming into a whole-hearted smile that reached her eyes, and in turn reached the hanyou's soul.

**A.N- Wow, its been almost three weeks. I'm really bad. Anyhow, the pace in this, as you've noticed is a bit slow. But fluff in on the way! What I'm doing is, I'm writing all the canon scenes I want to include, and then I writing in some of my own scenes to add to the mix. Next chapter is going to be mostly new stuff, and we'll start to see them falling a bit. I want to emphasize that their trust in each other was gradual, and even thought the anime smashed it in to two episodes, it's really as long as Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. They had random moments all throughout the anime, (and its obvious that the producers like InuKag more) and though it may seem that InuKag has had a lot more time with each other, I think InuKik had just about the same, its just not shown. Which doesn't make sense, But think about it. Kk, guys, review! I I didn't spellcheck very well, sorry, haha. here's my plan: this weekend, I wanna finish of side characters (go read that, it inukik, it's my take on humor) and I want to update this by next Friday. Kay. I think this is a good chapter length for me. I can write 3,000 words in a week, but I'll try to keep writing longer. Really long author note. Kay, TTFN!**

**Update – 7/22/11 : I took out the Onigumo scene and put something InuKik short in place somewhere. I'll put aside one chapter for mainly Onigumo, and since that will be boring and no one will want to read it, I'll run a little side non-canon plot parrarel to it so you don't get too bored. It'll be something slow and InuKik friendship-ey. I don't know when it'll be up, but it should be up soon. I've started chap 3 and 4, I just haven't finished them . Soon soon. In the meanwhile, check out my other stories, there all InuKik! (I'm a bit obsessed.) **

_Short Omake for your Patience:_

Me: So, gang. Today, we're going to play a little game.

Inuyasha: Great.

Me: _glares_: Ok, so here's how it works. We'll pick a random group of people and stick them in the elevator.

Mirkou: _suddenly interested_: Hmm.

Sango: _whacks him_: Not like that!

Me: Well….

Miroku: _beams:_

Sango: _looks terrified:_

Me: Just kidding. Sorry Miroku.

Inuyasha: And then….

Me: You know what an elevator is?

Inuyasha: Just keep going.

Me: Right. So every chapter, I'm going to try a do a new combo after each A.N. So here's how it works: We stick a group in, and have them go up about 8 floors. There'll be a video camera, so we're going to watch what they do. And then we'll rate them on amount of awkward.

Inuyasha: That's stupid.

Me_: glares_: First group for next time: Inuyasha and Onigumo.

Inuyasha: …

Onigumo: …

Kikyou: …That sounds like fun.

o0o0o

See ya guys soon! xD


End file.
